<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then the shot was taken. by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729209">And then the shot was taken.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Hell - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sock is a strangely smooth operator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock and his friends all go to laser tag. Sock learns he's really good at it.</p><p>Jonathan learns Sock is never to be trusted in a game where you shoot your opponents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then the shot was taken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sock slowly, silently, stalked the dark and smokey halls underneath blacklight, feeling strangely in his element. The comfortable weight of the plastic pistol in his hands as he snuck up and suddenly blasted three guys before disappearing into the fog. The sounds of disappointment and some swearing at his back.</p><p>His friends had suggested laser tag and he had gladly accepted. He had never been to a place like this before, and would not pass an opportunity like this up. So he dragged along his boyfriend Jonathan too. He wasn't too enthusiastic but still played along.</p><p>Sock has actually been looking around for the bleach blond for a bit now. He had spotted Lil, Jojo and Zack already. Each of them tasted hot laser never getting him once. No one has so far, and it is a glorious feeling. Many only catching a mere glimpse of him darting away before the cool down is over.</p><p>He hears other players whispering about him. They're even grouping up to try and not get ambushed. A few things he's overheard being said about him so far that brought him amusement "Keeps your eyes open, that shadow could be anywhere"</p><p>"I didn't even get a chance to shoot! That kids fast"</p><p>And his personal favorite "How the fuck does someone dressed like that manage to blend in?!"</p><p>He's been alternating between sniping unsuspecting targets, doing hit and run tactics, or sneaking up on them then taking a point blank shot. Although it's starting to feel just a little too easy.</p><p>Then he finally spots him, Jonathan. The one he's been looking for. His lover is slowly walking around only mildly looking around. Sock found it fitting he's only half trying. So he wondered just how long he can follow him without being noticed.</p><p>He actually managed a solid two minutes before his foot hit a little too heavy.<br/>
Jonathan spun around and fired only for the hallway to be empty and nothing there.</p><p>Jonathan feels uneasy for the last while he's felt like he's being watched and now he swore he heard something. Suddenly a pair of hands grab him and pull him into a corner hidden from sight.</p><p>He almost shouted but a familiar and soft pair of lips cover his own. He pushed Sock off of him and saw the brunet just grinning at him. "Hey hot stuff, having fun?"</p><p>He teased wrapping up Jonathan in a hug.<br/>
The blond sighed but returned it. "Please don't do that again, I nearly had a heart attack"</p><p>Sock giggled "no promises" and kissed him again.</p><p>Jonathan returned this one and melted into it. He could deal without the vests and stuff in the way but having Sock close in any way is nice.</p><p>Sock gave soft encouraging breathy moans that Jonathan echoed the got momentarily lost in the moment. Until Sock broke the kiss followed by a flash of light. The sound of Sock's gun, and Jonathan's vest going off.</p><p>The bleach blond stared stunned at Sock, who then sauntered away and called over his shoulder "Later hot stuff, I'll make it up to you at home"</p><p>Ending his declaration with a wink and a swing of his hip. Then he was around the corner and just vanished from Jonathan's sight.</p><p>It actually took Jonathan a solid thirty odd seconds to fully process what just went down. And when it did and Socks final words eventually made sense he grumbled "Clever little fucker, he's lucky I love him so much."</p><p>The game ended and Sock took first place feeling proud of himself. They actually gave him a little prize for doing as good as he did. Fifty percent off his next game. The deal available for him and two others of his choosing. He walked up to his group and hugged his boyfriend tight.</p><p>"So Jonathan, any plans next weekend?" Sock chuckled the question. Looking up at him so innocently </p><p>His boyfriend went deadpan looking down at Sock "eat my whole ass" was Jonathan's response</p><p>"Well I did say I would pay you back" Sock answered far too smoothly.</p><p>Jonathan choked on air and sputtered trying to regain composure but settled for just frowning with a blush.</p><p>Sock and Lil hold in laughter. While Zack and Jojo burst into full on laughter as well as a few who overhead. Jonathan walked away.</p><p>The car ride back home was mostly silent and when alone Sock said "So your place or mine for paying you back?"</p><p>Jonathan blushed all over again but mumbled out "Mine"</p><p>Sock grinned and sat back with a giddy excitement while Jonathan somewhat reminisces over the days when Sock was the shy one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>